


Slipping

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's blood on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced by this interesting piece of [meta](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_meta/12084.html) by wintercreek.   
> Prompt: whiskers

Constable Robert Fraser looked down at his hands. They were bloody. Oh, not literally, but Muldoon was dead, as surely as if he had killed him with his own hands.

He had chased Muldoon into Six Mile Canyon, watched him slip, grasp uselessly at the ice, and fall. Winter had taken him, would cover his broken body with snow. It had done Bob's dirty work for him.

He had thought there would be a sense of closure, but no. Caroline was still dead, and he was still empty.

And now, he was also a killer. Oh, the RCMP would make allowances--Muldoon had evaded them all too long, and Bob would be a hero. It would be called self-defense, or an accident, but he would know the truth. It had been done for vengeance, in cold blood.

He turned his back on the canyon and walked away, snow crunching under his boots. After Muldoon had shot her, winter had taken Caroline, too. It had stilled her breath, stolen her warmth. Red blood had flowed into the snow, leaving her white and lifeless.

He rubbed his hand over his face. His whiskers were half grown out. Caroline had liked him clean-shaven, but there was no reason to make the effort any more.

Bob wondered where he was headed now, and conscience pricked him. He should go to his son.

Benton was with his own parents, and probably doing better there than Bob could do for him. Still, he should visit. The boy would look at him with his clear eyes (Caroline's eyes), and Bob wouldn't know what to say. Benton didn't even remember how Caroline had died--some trick of memory, no doubt, to protect him.

What do you say to your son when you have blood on your hands?


End file.
